Freddy's Pizza
|image = FNAF SMBX overworld1.png|alias = Freddy Fazbear's Pizza|type = Overworld Map|level = 0|new = Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy|intref = freddy_pizza|introduction = Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX}} Freddy's Pizza is a location in the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. It is the restaurant, the first Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX takes place in and is based on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from the original Five Nights at Freddy's. As such, it acts as the overworld map and represents the layout of the map seen when the player looks at the screen in FNAF as close as possible. Despite this, small changes were made. While the original FNAF features the West Hall and the West Hall Corner as separate locations, the same isn't the case in FNAF SMBX, which merges them as the West Hall level. The same is the case for the East Hall and the East Hall Corner, which go as the East Hall level. Also, Golden Freddy can now be found in the West Hall instead of being triggered by looking at the Supply Closet's poster as it was the case in the original game. Otherwise, the location is not only faithful to the original, but also features the Kitchen, a location that is otherwise unseen in the original FNAF. Levels In Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX, Freddy's Pizza features 10 levels that can be visited ingame. They are the following: FNAF SMBX Show Stage.png|Show Stage|link=Show Stage FNAF SMBX Pirate Cove.png|Pirate Cove|link=Pirate Cove FNAF SMBX Dining Area.png|Dining Area|link=Dining Area FNAF SMBX Backstage.png|Backstage|link=Backstage FNAF SMBX Restrooms.png|Restrooms|link=Restrooms FNAF SMBX Kitchen.png|Kitchen|link=Kitchen FNAF SMBX Supply Closet.png|Supply Closet|link=Supply Closet FNAF SMBX West Hall.png|West Hall|link=West Hall FNAF SMBX The Office English 2.png|Night Guard's Office|link=Night Guard's Office FNAF SMBX East Hall.png|East Hall|link=East Hall When starting a new game, the animantronics start out at the Show Stage. Other locations can be visited by walking to them or by visiting them via the overworld map. Just like in the original FNAF, both the West Hall and the East Hall lead to the Night Guard's Office. More about the individual levels can be learned by visiting their corresponding articles. Features Saving the game Freddy's Pizza is the only ingame location that allows the player to save their game. This can be done by either proceeding to the Night Guard's Office and jumpscaring him (the game automatically saves, if the players do this) or by collecting one of the secret orbs found in each level and using it to visit the overworld map to save the game manually by pressing the pause button and choosing SAVE & CONTINUE or SAVE & QUIT. Doing the former allows the players to directly continue their game after saving, while the latter allows them to take a break and resume their game later on. Overworld heads and moving inbetween levels While moving around the overworld, the animatronics are depicted as small, animated heads that wiggle with their ears and snouts (or in Chica's case her beak). Only player one is able to move their animatronic around the overworld, but both players can visit other levels while being inside a level by entering the corresponding doors. Gallery FNAF SMBX overworld1.png|Upper section of Freddy's Pizza FNAF SMBX overworld2.png|Middle section of Freddy's Pizza when going down the West Hall FNAF SMBX overworld3.png|Lower section of Freddy's Pizza FNAF SMBX overworld4.png|Middle section of Freddy's Pizza when going back up the East Hall Trivia Depending on how far the animatronics have advanced ingame, different soundtracks can be heard in the background. These start out cheerful at the starting levels and turn more menacing as they move closer to the Night Guard's Office. Walking back to earlier areas on the overworld map allows the players to listen to the more cheerful tracks. This dynamic music is made possible by the music tiles, that can set up in the SMBX engine's world editor. Category:Overworlds